1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile machine, and in particular to a device which can be connected to an information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer or workstation, and which, in addition to performing the traditional functions of a facsimile machine, can also function at least as a printer for such information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increase in the use of facsimile machines which are connected to information processing apparatuses such as personal computers or workstations. In addition to the traditional facsimile functions of the transmission and reception of image data, these facsimile machines are also provided with a variety of functions which enable them to be used as printers for such information processing devices, as scanners, as modems and as copiers. It is also common for such facsimile machines to be equipped with their own memory to allow the reception of image data even when the device has run out of paper.
When a multi-function facsimile machine is used in an office which handles confidential documents, it can be desirable from a security point of view for the device to be set to not print out documents received when no-one is at the office, such as during the night. With such a setting, the reception images are stored in the facsimile memory and printer function of the facsimile machine is disabled. This disabling of the printer function can be achieved, for example, by intentionally removing the supply paper.
There is, however, a disadvantage with the construction described above. When the printer function is disabled to improve the security of data reception, this has the additional effect of disabling other functions, such the ability to serve as a printer for an information processing device.